Mystic Hills
) |producer = Colt Raytel |time = 40-43 minutes |company = Creative Productions Aqua Productions |channel = MOX Network |format = 480i (SDTV) 720p (HDTV) |run = January 5, 2015 - Present |location = Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada |first run = }} is an American original MOX series. It premiered on January 5, 2015. Fanfic Channel ordered 18 episodes for the series. Production started October 2014, which filmed on location in Vancouver, BC. The first season ran through June 8, 2015, while the second season aired from October 12, 2015 to March 14, 2016. A third season premiered on October 10, 2016, concluding on April 3, 2017. A fourth and current season premiered on October 23, 2017. On February 2, 2018, It was announced by MOX that due to its high ratings, the series was picked up for a fifth and sixth season, which will be filmed back to back, marking it the first time in Craytel history. Premise Set in the fictional town of Mystic Hills, the story follows the lives of teenagers who find themselves in the middle of a rivalry between Supernatural creatures. They soon get sucked in to the mystical world of werewolves and other beings and discover that some of them have a supernatural history. They struggle to balance their lives as they try to maintain peace in their town, and prevent death. As more supernatural beings begin to appear, the teens find themselves teaming up and seeking help from unexpected sources. As the series progresses, Tyson gathers more allies that will help him face stronger enemies in the future. Cast and Characters Main Cast and Characters * Gregg Sulkin as Tyson Stanton (Season 1 - Present) * Melissa Benoist as Felicia Hendricks (Season 1 - 2) * Nolan Gerard Funk as Dylan Hewitt (Season 1) * Holland Roden as Valentine Forbes (Season 1 - Present) * Taron Egerton as Joel Winters (Season 1 - 2) * Steven R. McQueen as Mason Millet (Season 1 - 3) * Jonathan Whitesell as Kyle DeMarco (Season 2B - Present) * Alex Daniel Hadi as Cameron Sudarso (Season 2B - Present) * Sophie Cookson as Kyra Raeken * Elisse Joson as Lindsey Cuesta * McCoy De Leon as Arvin Alonzo * Alex Gonzaga as Claire Dolino * Thomas Doherty as Victor Rapp * Nico Greetham as Alden Hoechlin * William Shewfelt as Gabriel Ortega * Gab Lagman as Killian Cardenas Recurring Cast and Characters * Adrian Pasdar as Jonathan Stanton * Maria Bello as Macy Stanton * Nico Joshua Escober as Rex Serrano * Ashleigh Brewer as Queen Davenport * Colton Tran as Percy Rinehart * Greer Grammer as Jacqueline Matheus * Glenn McCuen as Theo Stanton * Carson Boatman as Jared Winters * Rider Strong as Kahlil * Renee Olstead as Jenna * Christian Antidormi as Louie * Dylan Bruce as Michael Millet * Ray Stevenson as Develro Production Casting Gregg Sulkin was the first to be cast in the show. His character was supposed to be a recurring character, but he displayed a much effective lead. The role of Felicia Hendricks was originally offered to Lucy Hale, but she turned down the role due to the restart of production of Secret Life. On August 2014, Taron Egerton landed the role of Joel Winters, which was originally offered to Michael Fjordbak. By the end of August, the main characters have been cast. On September 2014, Bethany Mota took a recurring role, but she then dropped out of the series when she was cast in the film, The Guardians. Her character was then removed from the show totally. By early October, the recurring cast has been filled, with Adrian Pasdar, Glenn McCuen and Ashleigh Brewer being the last few. Filming The series started its filming for its pilot on October 12, 2014 in Vancouver, BC. The University of British Columbia was the main filming location, which became the college campus in the series. The series also filmed in Cecil Green Park House, which acted as the Stanton Residence. Season 1 concluded its filming on January 13, 2015. Episodes Category:Series Category:2015 Series Category:Sci-Fi Series Category:Suspense Series Category:Drama Series Category:Romance Series Category:Supernatural Series